Venus d'ailleurs Chapter 1
by Cabana
Summary: Suite a une pluie de météorites, deux jeunes filles sont survivantes Celya et Laure, mais elles sont pas au bout de leur surprise..
1. Chapter 1

**Donc je continue bien sur mon autre fic, mais la j'était inspiré:D**

**mais elle ne dura pas longtemps**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le carnage**

Prologue: Ce matin d'automne était douce, une brise légère y était aussi dans ce petit village de Chicago. Le parc était plein comme en son habitude, les enfants jouaient au ballon et les personnes âgées lisèrent leur journal du matin. Mais en ce matin si banale, tous les habitants ne s'attendaient pas a ça...

En ce lundi matin, comme d'habitude, tous le petit village se retrouvait au parc principale. Bien sûr ils se se doutèrent de rien, leur début de matinée se passa très bien, mais c'est a 10h05 précise que le carnage commença... C'est une petite fille de 9 ans, prénommé Marine qui donna l'alerte a sa mère.

"Maman, maman, regarde le ciel!" dit-elle le pointant

La mère n'avait pas répondu, elle se contenta de crier, ce qui alerta tout le monde. Suite a cette annonce, les enfants arrêtent de jouer, la lecture matinale des personnes âgées aussi, ce matin banale était comblés de cris, de larmes et de peurs, tout le monde chercha se cacher, quelque uns trouva refuge sous quelques tables de pique-niques qui décoraient leur parc, d'autres se bousculaient pour se réfugier dans la seule cabane assez étroite. C'était une pluie de météorites..

Après quelques minutes dans la peur, c'est la ou ça se corsa, les premières météorites tomba violemment sur l'herbe qui jaunit suite a l'impacte . Les refuges ou étaient cachés les habitants s'écroulèrent sous cette pluie, et bien sur tout le monde savait que cette nuit allait etre interminable…

C'est a 7h00 du matin que la pluie s'arrêta enfin, le sol abritait les tas de cadavres, tous les habitants étaient morts suite a cette attaque, a l'exception de jeunes filles Célia âgée de 10 ans a peines et sa grande sœur Laure elle âgée d'une vingtaine d'année. La plus grande tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur, qui était encore sous le choc de cette attaque, devant tous ce tas de cadavres, elles avaient un petit espoir de voir vivants leur parents, les deux filles retournèrent le parc de fond en comble, mais aucune traces d'eux. Elle étaient les seuls survivantes…Les pleurs de Célia redoublèrent en voyant les cadavres de ses deux parents, Laure essuya ses larmes et lui promettait qu'ils allaient s'en sortirent

« Tu …tu es sur ? » demanda la plus jeune

« Oui je te le promet, on va allez voir si notre maison a résister a l'attaque » répondit Laure

Elles partirent du parc, la plus grande portait Celia sur son dos qui dormait, elle chercha d'abord sa rue, puis sa maison, a sa grande surprise elle était intact ! Elle prit son courage a deux mains et tourna la poignée, l'intérieur de la maison était en désordre suitte a l'attaque.

« Célia, Célia , réveilles toi, on est a la maison ! »

La petite file se réveilla et se frotta les yeux, elle inspectait du regard toute la pièce. »

« Laure, j'ai entendu un bruit, là bas, dans le placard ! » prévenu Celia

Elle tourna les yeux sur sa petite sœur, et s'avanca d'un pas lentement, elle mit sa mains sur sa poignée, elle en tremblait tellement qu'elle avait peur, elle ouvrit doucement la boite et là elle découvrit Miel, son petit chaton.

« Miel, tu es vivant ! » cira Celia

Elle prit le petit chat dans ses bras et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Laure, elle alluma la tété et déposa sa petite sœur sur son lit. Elle zappa sur toutes les chaines quand elle tomba sur le journal

_« Chute de météorites meurtrière dans un petit village de Chicago, selons nos enquêteurs il n'y' aurait moins de 5 survivants »_

Laure se retourna vers sa petite sœur qui s'amusait a jouer avec le petit chaton, des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue

« J'ai un peu faim, laure » ajouta Celia

« Je vais voir ce qui a au frigo »

Elle descendit a la cuisine et prit la première boite de conserve qu'elle voyait, elle allait remonter quand elle entendu quelqu'un frapper a la porte, elle alla l'ouvrir et l'apercu


	2. Chapter 2 Mauvaise nouvelle

**Bon c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, et après ca serait la fin :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Mauvaise nouvel..**

« Benjamin, tu es vivant ! » s'exclama t-elle

« Vite vite, ils sont là » répliqua le jeune garçon

Il entra et ferma a double tour

« Mais de qui ? » demanda Laure

« Les aliens, c'est de eux les météorites » expliqua Benjamin

« Les..les ALIENS ? » rétorqua la jeune fille

« C'est dur a croire, mais oui » repondit le jeune garcon

Elle lui prit le poignet et l'emmena a l'étage et le dirigea dans sa chambre, mais elle ne vit personne

« Celia, Celia, montre toi ! » protesta Laure

Benjamin montra du doigt un bout de papier déposé sur son lit

_« Toi, si tu lis ça, tu es vivante et j'ai kidnappé cette petite fille qui a l'air tres succulente, si tu veux la récupéré rendez-vous ce soir a 18h00 précise au parc des cadavres… »_

Laure se laissa tomber par terre, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et pleurait.

« Ne t'inquiete pas, on va la retrouver » rassura Benjamin." On a encore une petite heure devant nous"

Cette heure fut interminable d'attendre, de voir si elle pouvait sauver sa petite sœur enlevé par ses choses surnaturels, elle regardait toutes les 5 min sa montre, quand le moment était là , ils devaient partir au parc...

Ils descendirent l'avenue, avant de voir le parc une espèce de soucoupe posé sur l'ancien bac a sables, ils se positionnèrent en face de ses ravisseurs

« Ils sont ou les cadavres? » leur demanda Laure

« Ah, bah on les a mangé, vous savez ça creuse de lancer tout ça!" répondit un des leurs

« Tais-toi , Strabus! » cria celui qui semblait etre le chef. « Bon si vous voulez éviter que cette petite humaine qui a l'air très appétissante se fasse manger, vous devez venir avec nous »ajouta il

Benjamin et laure se regardèrent tous les deux, avant que Benjamin ne sort un pistolet de son dos

« Calme, toi dis donc, on est plus que vous et on a des armes que vous ne connaissez pas, donc pose ton arme » protesta le leader

Benjamin avait toujours l'arme en main, il ne voulait pas la lacher.

la suite fut très confuse, tout deux était tombé par terre

Quelques heures après, ils s'étaient reveillé dans une pièce qui ressemblait a un vaisseau, ils étaients tous les deux couché sur une tables attachés par des sangles

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé! » s'exclama-t-il

« Chef, je les fais cuir avec de la moutarde ou du ketchup, les humains? » demanda Strabus

" Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes questions débiles » hurla le chef « Bon reprenons, vous allez avoir une petite surprise, mais pour l'instant, je t'emmène ta sœur »

Il sortit de la pièce et en ressortit avec la petite fille et l'attacha sur une chaise

« Au faite Monsieur j'ai une question, pourquoi vous avez une grosse tête alors que vous n'avez rien dedans ? » demanda sérieusement la petite fille

« Repete, petite ! » répliqua le chef

« Non ce… » commença Laure

« Vous n'avez pas de c.e.r.v.e.a.u. » dit elle

Il se dirigea vers elle, et se mit derrière et murmura « Bye bye », avant de lui arrachera la tête d'un coup sec, qui roula sur le sol.

« Mais qu'avez-vous faits ! »cria Laure

« Tu commences a m'énerver, toi » s'exclama t-il

Après cette parole il prit en main la tête décapité de la petite fille, et l'a goba d'un coup avec de découper le reste de son corps et de le manger aussi, Laure pleura , pleura de voir sa petite sœur, morte , ne plus voir son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, vivre sans elle était immaginable

« Tuez-moi » chuchota t-elle

« Quoi ? » demanda Strabus

« J'ai dis tuez-moi, vous avez tuez ma soeur, ma seule raison de vivre, donc tuez-moi » ajouta elle

« Chef, chef, elle veut mourir , je peux ? » demanda-t-il impatient

« Si c'est son dernier choix » dit il en la regardant

« Oui » murmura-t-elle

Et Strabus prit un couteau…

* * *

**Oui donc, bien sur c'est du surnaturel, car un alien mangeur d'humain ça n'existe pas xD**

**Et ceux qui lisent laisser un petit review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: La fin

**Oui bon c'est court, mais voila x)**

* * *

Chapter 3 : La fin

« Non » intervient oralement le jeune garçon

Strabus le regarda avec un grand sourire

« Tu sais elle fait ce qu'elle veut la gamine, elle veut etre manger, enfin tuez c'est son choix petit morpion » répliqua l'alien

« Benjamin, ma sœur est morte, sans elle je ne suis rien, c'est mon seul chemin » ajouta la jeune fille

La mine de Benjamin était triste, de voir son amie, qui allait se faire tuez par ses espèces d'aliens venu de l'espace.

Il allait planté son couteau, quand il tomba, le vaisseau bougeait, il s'envolait, de la terre, ici ou ils habitaient, personne ne comprenait rien , sauf bien sur el Chef, qui avait manœuvré tous ça. Mais Strabus ne se leva pas, il était peut etre assommé ? Le Chef laissa sa commande a un de ses esclaves et se dirigea vers ses prisonniers quand il cria, il vit le cors sans vie de un de ses esclave Strabus,un couteau planté dans le cœur, il se retourna vers Benjamin et laure, il les regarda d'un regard sombre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda t-il sur un ton ferme

« Mais, mais on a rien fait, au décollage, il a basculé et il ne sait plus relever ! » expliqua t-il

« Comment je dois vous croire ? » demanda le chef

« Facile, on a pas pu se lever ! » protesta Laure

L'alien n'avait pas pensé a ça, il retourna dans sa cabine les laissant seuls

Benjamin se retourna vers la jeune fille

« Tu voulais vraiment etre manger ? » questionna-t-il

« Mais non ! je savais que ça allait découler, et comme il est pas bien habille ! Je peux être intelligente des fois ! rigola t-elle

Benjamin se mit aussi à rire a l'entente de sa réponse. Mais tout deux savait qu'on fond d'eux,, dans pas longtemps il allait être mort.. A travers les fenêtre ont pouvait voit le soleil se couché laissant place a la nuit. Ils s'endormirent tout deux aussitôt.

Le lendemain, un petit soleil traversa un peu la place. Laure se réveilla difficilement, et se retourna, Benjamin, qui en habitude , se leve tot n'était pas encore réveillé.

« Benjamin, benjamin » appela-t-elle

Mais il ne répondit pas, Le chef arriva , et elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, sa réponse fut brève

« On l'a tué « expliqua-t-il

Il s'approcha du cadavre du jeune homme et en déchira la tête comme il avait fait, a Celia, la petite sœur de Laure. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, le voir ingurgiter, son ami , par cette bête sans cœur.

« VOUS.. VOUS ETES UN SANS CŒUR ! » cria-t-elle

Le chef se retourna, il avait encore du sang qu'il dégoulinait de la bouche, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers elle, lui mit sa mains dans la bouche et l'a déchiqueta d'un coup sec. Elle aussi était morte.

« Tu voulais mourir, c'est fait ! » s'exclama-t-il

Il finissait de la manger ainsi que Benjamin, avant de repartir pour faire d'autres meurtres…

Ce violent massacre avait tué tout la population du village.

Mais personne, personne ne savent l'existence de ces bêtes, et que c'était eux, la cause des météorites .

* * *

**Et voila c'ets la fin de cette mini fiction :P**


End file.
